


Poetry Half-Drabbles: Miscellaneous Fandoms Edition

by ioanite



Series: Fandom Half-Drabbles [2]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Hellsing, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Meme, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More 50 word drabbles based off lines of poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> For those of who you didn't see/weren't interested in my other version of this...
> 
> This whole thing came about from a meme floating around on Livejournal in which you pick five fandoms, put them in alphabetical order, get five random poems from a poetry site, take the fifth line from each, and then use those lines to write a 50 word drabble. And since I like a challenge...
> 
> I wound up doing it twice; once by putting the titles of the poems in alphabetical order, and once by putting the lines from the poems in alphabetical order. I've separated the attempts into two different chapters for your convenience.
> 
> I do apologize to those of you who don't like having multiple stories crammed into one entry, but I didn't feel comfortable having a different story for each drabble, _especially_ considering how short they are. However, each fandom is clearly marked, so hopefully you'll be able to quickly scroll and find the one you want.

1\. **Bloodrayne** (“I reason, we could die—”— _I Reason, Earth is Short_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Severin asked in Rayne’s earpiece.

“And why wouldn’t I?” she answered, flicking her blades out in preparation.

“Well, for one thing, there are about fifty vampires in there. For another, the sun’s coming out soon.”

“Works for me. I like a challenge.”

 

2\. **Hellsing** (“Groaning dream,”— _Lying in Grass_ , by Hermann Hesse.)

Alucard’s eyes snapped open in irritation at the sound of the moaning coming from the opposite coffin. Reaching out, he rapped on the oak lid. “Police Girl, if you can’t be quiet, either sleep elsewhere or go on patrol. At least one of us needs to be in peak condition.”

 

3\. **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine** (“Or rap—at Paradise—unheard”— _Should You But Fail at—Sea_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m living up to the Hippocratic Oath,” Bashir said, “Helping to destroy an enemy like this.”

“Come, come, Doctor,” Garak responded, a hand on his shoulder, “I’d say on the whole, you do much more good than harm. _I_ certainly wouldn’t turn you away from Heaven.”

 

4\. **Star Trek: Enterprise** (“Loving offenders, thus I will excuse ye:”— _Sonnet 42_ , by William Shakespeare.)

“Oh!” Crewman Vicks looked flustered as she broke away from Crewman Ives and started smoothing her uniform, “My apologies, Lieutenant. We just…needed a quiet place to have some time to ourselves.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. “Next time, don’t choose the Armory. You’re lucky I turned the lights on first.”

 

5\. **Treasure Planet** (“This morn of Rome and May?”— _Two in the Campagna_ , by Robert Browning.)

Amelia stood on the _Legacy_ , breathing in deeply. To others, all they would have smelled was the soot and smog of the spaceport. But if you knew what you were looking for, you could catch a whiff of violets and fresh earth. She smiled slightly; spring was here at last.


	2. Round Two

(WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST "BLOODRAYNE" GAME)

 

1\. **Bloodrayne** (“A ruin of the War it was,”— _My Chapel_ , by Robert Service.)

Rayne looked around the remnants of the hall, where seventy years ago, Beliar had nearly risen to power. There were still cracks on the floor where he’d stepped, and bullet holes in the pillars where she’d shot at him. Well, at least _one_ of us is still here.” she smirked.

 

(END SPOILERS)

 

2\. **Hellsing** (“by the dreamless face of Maria Concepcion”— _The Schooner ‘Flight’_ , by Derek Walcott.)

Alucard looked up at the stained glass window, featuring the Virgin Mary and her child, gazing down on the room beatifically. It was as if she blessed all who were there. Then he looked around at the piles of corpses and pools of blood scattered all around, and started laughing.

 

(WARNING: SPOILERS FOR "DEEP SPACE NINE")

 

3\. **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine,** (“If we had ventured less”— _We Like a Hairbreadth ‘Scape_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

“Do you think we could have prevented this?” Ezri asked, looking out at the wormhole, “If we hadn’t poked around in there, do you think the Founders would have gone after us?”

Bashir put an arm around her. “Maybe not. But sometimes, you just have to explore, consequences be damned.”

 

(END SPOILERS)

 

4\. **Star Trek: Enterprise** (“It aims once—kills once—conquers once—”— _‘Twas Fighting for His Life, He Was-_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

Malcolm was always aware of the whispering from the crew. He knew they were simultaneously horrified and in awe of his prowess with a phase pistol, and his willingness to use it. Well, let them whisper; maybe the aliens who dared threaten the _Enterprise_ would start to believe it, too.

 

5\. **Treasure Planet** (“Paris could not lay the fold”— _Pygmy Seraphs—Gone Astray_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

“Paris?” Amelia said, “Why would I want to take my leave in Paris?”

“You know…” Arrow said, waving a hand, “The sights, the food, the romance…”

“That, Mr. Arrow, is distinctly frou-frou nonsense that I will have no part of,” Amelia scoffed, “I believe I’ll go to London instead.”


End file.
